


Снег лета

by Shelby_M



Category: Inception (2010), Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Gen, WTF OE-AU 2017, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-08 08:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10382118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelby_M/pseuds/Shelby_M
Summary: Одно из заданий Арно и Валентина оборачивается неожиданными проблемами. Кроссовер с миром фильма "Начало" Кристофера Нолана.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в соавторстве с itildin (este) - https://ficbook.net/authors/121820.  
> Бета Svitlenebo - http://www.diary.ru/member/?3373951.

* * *  
  
— Нам сюда.  
  
— Хорошо.  
  
Летний день был теплым, ясным. Солнце застыло высоко в небе, рассыпая вокруг яркие блики. Высокая трава мягко пригибалась, пружинила под ногами и почти сразу распрямлялась, скрывая следы и дорогу. По ней пробирались два человека, и путь их лежал от военного лагеря возле Доннервальда к массивному, почти скрытому за деревьями замку. Над темными кронами виднелся только верхний край древних стен.  
  
Пейзаж, словно нарисованный акварелью, был хрупким и зыбким. Казалось, упади капля воды — все размоется, исказится, исчезнет.  
  
— Лошадей обязательно нужно было оставлять? — спросил светловолосый путник. — Верхом давно бы уже добрались, а так только время зря теряем.  
  
— На лошадях нас бы засекли еще двенадцать минут назад, — ответил второй, с каштановыми волосами, отогнув манжет и сверившись с часами. — Когда проехала первая разведка. — Он внезапно вскинул руку и замер, вглядываясь в раскинувшиеся впереди кусты.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Показалось.  
  
— Ну засекли бы, и что с того? Мы в форме их армии, забыл, Валентин? Сказали бы, что свои, быстрее бы внутрь попали. Зря я, что ли, старался?  
  
— Арно, неужели я должен объяснять тебе основы? — Валентин вдруг напряженно прислушался и в следующий момент потянул его за собой, заставляя спрятаться среди деревьев, подальше от дороги.  
  
Пятеро всадников проехали рядом с ними, держа наготове мушкеты и внимательно глядя по сторонам. Валентин настороженно посмотрел им вслед и дал знак следовать дальше.  
  
— Я знаю основы, — спустя несколько мгновений негромко произнес Арно, продолжая прерванный разговор. — И ты прав, извини. Просто раздражает эта обстановка.  
  
— У тебя же братья — военные, — удивился Валентин. — И ты знал, куда мы идем, сам ведь…  
  
— Вот поэтому и раздражает, — перебил его Арно. — Нам туда. — Он указал в просвет между елями и осекся, замолчал, остановился, с недоверием и досадой ловя на ладонь первые снежинки.  
  
Оба подняли головы — высокое, ясное небо, солнце… и снег, который шел, медленно кружась в воздухе, хоть ветра и не было.  
  
— Леворукий, — с чувством выругался Арно и сердито повернулся к напарнику. — Валентин, ну какого?..  
  
Тот, заметив снег, вздрогнул, резко побледнел и начал оглядываться. Арно закусил губу:  
  
— Снова он, да?  
  
— Похоже на то, — едва различимо, почти шепотом.  
  
— Класс, — Арно проверил обойму и снял пистолет с предохранителя. — И откуда на этот раз?  
  
Ответить Валентин не успел.  
  
Человек, показавшийся из-за ближайшего дерева, выглядел почти близнецом Валентина — такие же волосы, только длиннее, бледная кожа, тонкие черты лица — но глаза его горели неестественно лиловым. Он улыбнулся открытой, широкой улыбкой, от которой Арно каждый раз делалось жутко:  
  
— Идем, Вальхен.  
  
Арно уже привычно вскинул пистолет, но звук выстрела прорезал тишину леса раньше, чем он нажал на курок. Валентин тяжело дышал, глядя на неподвижное тело на земле. Рука с пистолетом заметно подрагивала.  
  
— Прости, Юстин! Прости, я не хотел…  
  
Арно сглотнул, потрясенно глядя на Валентина: до сих пор сомнительная честь выстрела принадлежала ему. А тут вдруг! Что вообще происходит?  
  
— Скорее! — Арно заметил, как с дальних деревьев поднялись потревоженные птицы. — Надо уходить, они близко.  
  
Валентин с усилием отвернулся от тела и покачал головой:  
  
— Нет, мы еще не получили то, за чем пришли.  
  
— Тогда не стой столбом! — Арно дернул его за руку, увлекая за собой. — Неизвестно, когда он снова появится!  
  
Пистолет он убирать не стал. На всякий случай.  
  
  
* * *  
  
Арно открыл глаза и, оценив обстановку, первым делом шепотом выругался. Потом сел, выдернул из вены иглу со снотворным и хмуро покосился на Валентина. Над ним склонился Альберто Салина, проверяя зрачки и пульс.  
  
— Придд, кошки тебя раздери! — прошипел Арно. — Может, уже хватит? Ты не виноват в том, что так вышло!  
  
Валентин отвернулся, опуская рукав рубашки. Альберто переключился на Арно, проверяя его пульс и общее состояние.  
  
— Опять? — сочувственно спросил он, косясь на Валентина.  
  
— Угу, — буркнул Арно. — Еще и над обстановкой в этот раз пришлось поработать. Угораздило же объект увлекаться историей Талига! Столько мелочей, пока воссоздашь…  
  
— Ну хоть сделали?  
  
— Да, — ответил Валентин. — Он уже успел достать из сумки блокнот и торопливо в нем то ли писал, то ли чертил. — Уходим, — коротко скомандовал он, не отрываясь от блокнота. — Через две минуты наша остановка, заказчик ждет.  
  
  
* * *  
  
Иногда задания попадались — нет, не легкие, легким и простым никогда ничего не было — но хотя бы сравнительно выполнимые. Иногда — как повезет. В тот раз, несколько месяцев назад, не повезло. Тогда архитектором был Юстиниан, старший из братьев Приддов, и Валентин работал с ним в паре, как сейчас с Арно. Альберто был химиком и заодно, если нужно, имитатором. Арно иногда ходил с ними на задания в чужие сны, иногда страховал в реальности.  
  
В тот раз им достался крупный заказ, но с самого начала все пошло не так. Когда проекции загнали их в угол, Юстиниан сделал единственно возможное — вытолкнул Валентина из наспех слепленного окна, чтобы выбросить в реальность, и прикрыл собой от пуль.  
  
Валентин проснулся, когда до конца действия снотворного оставалось еще два часа. Эти часы показались ему самыми долгими в жизни. Он смотрел в лицо спящего брата, думая, что будет, когда тот проснется. Сможет ли Юстиниан вспомнить его и узнать? Два часа здесь — сколько это в лимбе? Двадцать лет? Тридцать? Сорок? А может, вообще половина Круга? Время в лимбе не подчинялось обычным законам.  
  
Надо же было так глупо влипнуть!  
  
Проснувшись, Юстиниан и вспомнил брата, и узнал его. Несмотря на то, что он провел в лимбе столько времени, поначалу все было хорошо — никаких отклонений или чего-либо необычного.  
  
Ровно до их следующего задания.  
  
Юстиниан больше не различал сновидения и реальность и после выброса оставался в уверенности, что ушел на второй уровень сна. Валентин пытался разобраться, как такое случилось, но наткнулся на глухое молчание других извлекателей: то ли они не оказывались в такой ситуации, то ли не хотели об этом говорить. Стало понятно только одно: из лимба можно вернуться в здравом уме, но ходить после этого в сон — нельзя. Крал ты идею или внедрял — неважно: границы размывались, и разум больше не выдерживал такой нагрузки.  
  
— Надо уходить, Вальхен, на нас смотрят.  
  
— Юстин, на нас никто не смотрит. Это не проекции, мы в ресторане.  
  
— Вон тот официант, похоже, обучен. И та девушка за дальним столиком.  
  
— Да ты ей просто приглянулся!  
  
— Сомневаюсь. Лучше идем отсюда.  
  
— Юстин, пожалуйста! Мы не спим, правда, не спим!  
  
Тогда на улице тоже шел снег, постепенно превращаясь в метель. Мутно-желтый свет фонарей, грязно-серый асфальт, крупные белые хлопья снега — и Юстиниан, держащий руку во внутреннем кармане пальто.  
  
— Действие снотворного уже закончилось. Надо выбираться.  
  
— Юстин, мы не во сне. Зачем ты взял с собой пистолет? Юстин, нет, убери его! Мы не во сне!  
  
— Увидимся в реальности, Вальхен.  
  
— Не делай этого!  
  
  
* * *  
  
Альберто однажды спросил Валентина, почему тот решил вернуться в дело после всего случившегося. Валентин ответил что-то нейтральное.  
  
Настоящую причину знал только он и потом — Арно. И заключалась она в том, что только таким образом Валентин мог увидеть брата еще раз. И еще раз. И еще.  
  
— Ты же понимаешь, что он — всего лишь твоя собственная проекция?  
  
— Понимаю, Арно.  
  
— Так какого Леворукого?  
  
— Он не опасен.  
  
— Обалдеть как не опасен! Особенно когда у него в руках пистолет, и он в меня стреляет! Я требую, чтобы во сне ты выполнял задание, а не трепался с собственным подсознанием! Знаешь, мне что-то не хочется торчать в лимбе в одиночку из-за твоего свихнувшегося чувства вины.  
  
  
* * *  
  
Они возвращались домой вдвоем. В отличие от сна, в котором они сегодня побывали, в реальности было не лето, а поздняя осень, и Арно зябко кутался в пальто, поглядывая на низко нависшие тучи и освещенные окна домов. Валентин молча шел рядом, опустив голову. Он выглядел настолько подавленным, несмотря на выполненное задание, что Арно в какой-то момент не выдержал.  
  
— Эй, — окликнул он, трогая за плечо. — Ты же не собираешься все время теперь думать об этом? И, надеюсь, не собираешься застрять в снах насовсем, пусть даже ради собственного брата?  
  
Валентин ничего не ответил, лишь подставил ладонь под первые снежинки начинающегося снегопада.


End file.
